


I Crack And Out I Pour

by Kuzubees



Series: AUs that hurt me so now they get to hurt other people [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assumes one has completed Fuyuhiko’s free time events during canon, Character Death, F/F, M/M, No beta we die like iliteretes, Ouch bone time, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Fluff, Starts near the end of chapter five daily life, Symbolism that I blame of year 12 literature, Warning for the same general fucked up chapter six stuff, kind of near the beginning? and also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzubees/pseuds/Kuzubees
Summary: Light smudges of bright pink that were only really visible against the violently colourful metallic surface of the roller coaster if you looked hard enough. In which the vibrant atmosphere that surrounded the fourth island is bloodied once more, and things become a lot more complicated for those who remain.





	1. There was a stained glass

**Author's Note:**

> haha i’m sad

* * *

_ With that... Nagito walked away. _

_And left them with his sinister mixed message_.

Hajime sighed, fighting back a bout of irritation as he turned to gauge the reactions of the others. Kazuichi was clutching uselessly at his beanie, fear and several other emotions Hajime couldn’t place stirring in his eyes.  “Dammit... Why does he still have to be alive!?”

Fuyuhiko stared at him with a berating glare, irritation encasing his words.  “Now’s not the time to complain about stuff like that!” Hajime felt inclined to agree. As infuriating as it was, as much as Nagito got on his last nerve, he wasn’t their biggest concern right now ( ~~ at least directly ~~ ), the bombs that he had hidden around the island were. Chiaki nodded, hand resting over her chest as she glanced at the others.

“Besides... we don’t have time to fight amongst ourselves...” To her left Sonia visibly perked up at Chiaki’s words, eyes flickering with a sense of purpose. “You are right.”

“We must hurry and search for the bombs! We should still have time to stop them!” Kazuichi,  _ ever the beacon of stability_ , seemed equally as off put as he was before, shakily interjecting as though he had something relevant to say. But was immediately overshadowed by Fuyuhiko.

“The only thing we can do is split up and cover as much ground as we can!”

“There are exactly six of us, each person should be in charge of searching an island!” Hajime nodded, _ that made sense_. And it was hard to disagree with him anyways, when his eye sparked with determination like that. _ He’s a good leader_, he felt his cheeks heating up slightly, _ and now is definitely not the time for _ _that_.  He internally shook his head, quickly tuning back into the conversation. Akane was taking the first island, and Kazuichi the second. But of course Kazuichi had to be, well. _ Kazuichi_, and aggressively and obsessively put Sonia on a pedestal.

“Miss Sonia should get the smallest island.” Hajime fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was kind of sad how he could be praising her endlessly, and then turn around and do the opposite. Sparing a glance at Sonia it was clear that she felt the same, taken aback, her arms raised defensively.

“You’re probably not good at covering ground anyway, right? It’s fine, you can search the central island.” Fuyuhiko turned to face him and the others, “Chiaki, you search the third island with the hospital. Hajime you search the amusement park island...” _And just when his eyes were beginning to heal from the assault of its vibrant colours too_.

“And... I’ll handle the final island.”

Hajime exhaled, trying to subtly shake the nervous energy out through his hands before focusing his attention forward.

“Alright... then let’s do it!” Puffing up her cheeks, Chiaki stared forward with an air of resolution.

“Let’s hurry up and find those bombs so we can take care of Nagito once and for all.”

They all headed out of the restaurant and began to head to their designated locations ( ~~They didn’t have time to even think about who the traitor was~~ ).

Hajime ran alongside Fuyuhiko, the two of them heading to the last two of the islands. Hajime felt a sense of calm just being by his side, even when everything else was fraught with chaos and uncertainty. They paused outside of the bridge to the fourth island for a moment, Hajime’s hand instinctively went to his pocket, where his own shard of the cup that they’d smashed lay, _ just to make sure __it was still..._ _there_ . He sighed in relief feeling it, thankfully it hadn’t fallen out or anything, like he worried it would. Hajime glanced upwards, meeting Fuyuhiko’s gaze, the latter staring pensively at him, an eye that was way too gold boring into his own. It almost seemed like he wanted to say something ( ~~He did too. But... that could wait until after~~ ). But instead he opted to step closer to him and place one of his hands on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Hey, Hajime. Remember... what I said, alright.” Hajime’s blinked, before nodding as he felt a slight smile tug at his sides of his lips, not failing to notice Fuyuhiko’s face turning a light shade of pink as he quickly moved his hand away.

“I will.” Hajime’s chest felt distinctly warm as he turned away from Fuyuhiko, catching a glimpse of him running towards the fifth island. The words echoed in his head. “ _This is a promise to return alive... together_.” He felt a surge of fortitude swell in his chest. He’d definitely keep that promise, no matter what!

Hajime made his way across the bridge and into the fourth island, _ he’s in charge of searching this island and he’ll search every nook and cranny. Either way... _ “According to Nagito, the bombs have enough power to easily wipe this entire island... then it’s probably not small. I’ll definitely find it!” Steps fuelled by resolution, he hurried towards the train that led to the funhouse first, immediately moving to look inside the train’s carriages - the bomb could be hidden in there! _But... it’s no use, there was nothing in them that looked like a bomb._ He stepped away from the train, exhaling irritantly.

“Dammit, I don’t see the fucking bombs anywhere.” He took a second to calm down,  nothing good will come of rushing, just look somewhere else , he told himself. However something pricked at the corners of his mind, a nauseating sense of impending dread. He tried to shove it aside.  Just keep looking for the bombs . He catches a glimpse of the rollercoaster nearby, and decides that that’s where he would search next. He peers into each of the rollercoaster’s carriage, making his way down, however with each step that he took towards the end of the singular line made up of brightly coloured metal, the biting fear pushed itself closer and closer to the front of his head. He clumsily wiped his sweaty palms against the sides of his pants, staring at the last of the carriages, _but..._ _why was he feeling so nervous_? He definitely couldn’t see the bomb anywhere here, so why did he feel so on edge?

He paused. A thud sounded from behind him. A fresh burst of panic rose in his chest as he whirled around, he hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, hoped it was just someone who came to tell him that they found the bombs, hoped it was _ Fuyuhiko_ or _ Chiaki_, or _ Akane_ or _ Sonia_, or _ Kazuichi_...

 _No. No he didn’t_.  He realised as he felt himself get shoved, felt himself hit the steel below him, head harshly connecting with the solid ground. The impact sending a shot of pain to his head, he physically winced, scrunching up his eyes as his head continued to throb behind them. Through the blurry folds of his mind, he hears what sounded like a panicked voice, yelling at him, and he couldn’t respond to it, and he tried to push himself up - run, only to be pushed down again. _ No... no. He didn’t want to die here._

Out of instinct, his hand shakily reached into his pocket and he reaches out for any semblance of security or protection he could find in the glass shard. But there was no security to be found, as all that his hand clutched at was air. Hajime inhaled sharply, realising that  _ it was gone_ . In a panic, he manages the strength to peel open his eyes, only for the only thing that he sees to be a glass shard swung directly at his chest, and in an instant he realises that he’s just broken multiple of his promises to Fuyuhiko.  _ After he... gave him half of his life, promised that they’d make it out together, alive. He’s just, going to die...?_

The shard of glass pierces his heart and Hajime realises something else too. It was morbidly ironic, that something that had made his heart feel light and warm, was now the very thing that pierced his heart with a biting coldness.

I’m sorry F01001001001000000110110001101111011101100110010100100000011110010110111101110101000010100101011101101000011011110010000001100001011011010010000001001001 ̷̨̫̠͙̖͉̗̝̠̩̤̪̼̞͕͕̬̦̟̃͛̀̊̔̆̈͑́͒͑̐̈̄͌̂̊̓͒̃̓̌̔̈́̎́͌̈́̃̂̒̊̽͋̈́̿̉̂̈́̍͘͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ

 

_ _ _ What would you like to do? _

[ Retry ]

** [ Continue ] **


	2. Your heart is too strong anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smudges of bright pink that were only really visible against the violently colourful metallic surface of the roller coaster if you looked hard enough. In which the vibrant atmosphere that surrounded the fourth island is bloodied once more, and things become a lot more complicated for those who remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, love me some dramatic irony :))))

**[ Continue ]**

Fuyuhiko huffed irritantly, his remaining eye not covered in light, black fabric, narrowed as he scanned his surroundings. Trying to look out for anything that could potentially be the bombs that Nagito had set up in an attempt to blow this place to shit. His head whirled with the omniscient pretence of anger, heart pounding in his chest. To put it simply, he was pissed. Just when they thought that they had pinned Nagito’s whole twisted ideology down, he went and jumped to a whole other level of crazy. Fuyuhiko stalled, forcing himself to a stop when he reached the outside of his next search location - the Plushie Factory.  _ Where Monokuma makes all of his fucking creepy plush dolls in his likeness. _

Before taking a step forward, mouth pinned in a deep frown as an prick of fear invaded his thoughts, which he quickly pushed away.  _ Now’s not the time to fuckin’ hesitate.  _ He walked directly over to the room adjacent to the factory, hand barely even having touched the door before abrasively shoving it inwards, only to reveal...

_ A large stack of what looked like bombs sitting, piled on top of a car. _

... What?  Oh _fuck_.

 _ Fuck _ .

 _ They really were legit. He really did plan to blow them all up _ _._ Fuyuhiko barely had time to think before he had surged out the door, running to find the others, tell them about the bombs. His mind raced, teetering on panicked anger, so he let his feet carry him to whoever he happened to find first. So when he found himself at the bridge to the fourth island he sighed. Even through the blinds of anger, an unwarranted swell of affection rose in his chest.  _ Of course _ . He supposes his heels  _ were _ just as stupid as his fuckin’ head. He ran over the bridge, wooden planks echoing underneath his feet, emphasising the beating of his heart against his chest. Fuyuhiko looked around, blinking in the shift in ambiance and general  _ colour _ as he made his way into the thrush of the amusement park island, grimacing at the startlingly bright colours.

“‘Least this shit ain’t as bad as the fucking funhouse.” He narrowed his eye, looking around for familiar messy brown hair with that stupid ( ~~read: endearing~~ ) stuck up piece. Looked in Nezumi Castle, Monomi’s dumbass house, and ignoring the aforementioned plush bunny as she whined about something being stolen, and he threw a glance towards the train and roller coaster respectively - he didn’t see him, and he really doubted that Hajime would be hiding in its carriages at a time like this.

_ Where the fuck was he? _ As something alike to fear clawed at his chest, he suddenly felt even worse than before. He wanted to keep looking for him, make sure he was okay. But... none of them would be okay if they didn’t disarm the bombs in time. And besides, he was sure he’d be okay.

 _ “But you look like the type who dies easily y’know.” _ Despite having said that, and despite how Hajime looked, he knew he was strong enough not to die that easily. Even if he wanted to make sure of that, because...  _he really didn’t want him to die_.  That’s why he made a point of making that promise after all.

He decided he was going to trust that Hajime was okay.

So he picks up the pace again, leaving to go find one of the others.  _Akane?_ She could definitely cover a lot of ground. _But Chiaki was on the third island, she was closest_.

He runs over the bridge leading up to the hospital island, glancing around with the same trepidation as before, very soon however, catching a glimpse of Chiaki’s messy pink bob of hair.

“Chiaki!” She took a second to respond, then turned around, confusion written across her features. “Huh? Fuyuhiko?” He quickly approached her, taking a second to catch his breath before looking her straight in the eyes.

“I-I found them-!” Chiaki’s eyes flickered with recognition, as shock settled itself on her features. “You found them?”

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth, fists instinctively clenching as he recounted the memory. “Yeah! A shit-ton of bombs were piled on top of each other!” Blunt, pointed nails dug into raised fists, he spoke as if berating himself. “God damn...! I didn’t expect to find actual bombs!”

Chiaki looked up pointedly with resolution set in her gaze, “Where are the bombs?” Fuyuhiko spoke hurriedly, “Near that  _ stupid _ factory where the life size Monokuma plushies are made!” She nodded, seemingly hesitantly, despite the fire in her eyes, hand clutching at her side.

“The Plushie Factory...? Got it.”

He dropped his previously clenched fists, letting them fall to his sides. “I’ll go tell Kazuichi and Akane, you go tell Sonia.”

In amongst her strife, Chiaki tilted her head in confusion. “Huh? What about Hajime?” Fuyuhiko felt the corners of his mouth punch downwards, the familiar sense of dread clawing it’s way back.  _ You don’t know where he is _ , his mind felt the completely unnecessary need to remind him.

“I... I don’t know. I went to look for ‘im first, but I couldn’t find him.” There was an edge to his tone, a panic that became intertwined with his words. Chiaki blinked, seeming to recognise the motivation behind his panic, and she gave him what appeared to be a sympathetic look.

“Hey, If you want, I can have a look for him too?” She questioned, hand raising to her chest, a tentative, comforting look in her eyes, but something flickered behind them, only for a moment.  _ Almost as though she was trying to hold back her own fear for Hajime _ . Fuyuhiko nodded, a different kind of warmth  than ~~what he’d felt because of Hajime~~ before wormed its way into his chest, reinstalling a sense of grounded-ness in his being. He refocused his eye forward, managing a grateful smile at Chiaki before he turned on his heel and bolted towards the second island.

“We’ll meet later, in front of the bombs!”

She took a few seconds to respond, blinking once, twice. Before taking off in a similar fashion to Fuyuhiko, but towards the central island.

When he arrived at the second island, Fuyuhiko was immediately greeted with what appeared to be a sweat soaked Kazuichi, hunched over near the front of the bridge, panting with his head tilted to the ground. “Yo! Kazuichi!” The boy flinched backwards at the sudden abrasive tone, head before tilted back, flung forward, eyes wild and panicked. Catching sight of Fuyuhiko however, he  _ physically _ relaxed slightly, but there was something in his expression that Fuyuhiko didn’t like.

“H-Huh??! Fuyuhiko? What’re you doing here-“ He did seem to be jumpier than usual, eyes shifting and refusing to meet his eye. “I was just... y’know running a lot and looking!! S-So I can impress Miss Son-“ Kazuichi continued to ramble, which quite frankly, pissed Fuyuhiko off.  _ He was damn sure no one here would find a guy in a sweaty, neon yellow jumpsuit attractive anyways.  But that wasn’t the fucking point right now. _

“I found the bombs!” He spoke causticly, indirectly cutting off the brunt of Kazuichi’s spiel. Something akin to pure  _ fear _ flooded into Kazuichi’s eyes, his hands shaking as they clawed at the fabric of his jumpsuit, hands leaving what appeared to be sweat (or water) stains.

_ Fuckin’ gross. _

“W-W-Wh-What????!!!” His manic eyes locked onto Fuyuhiko’s own eye, insinuating that he didn’t believe a word he had just said.

Fuyuhiko instinctively moved back, blinking furiously, “I... I just told you! I found the fuckin’ bombs, dumbass!” He crossed his arms, eye narrowing.

“Just, meet me and the others at the shitty Plushie Factory!” He huffed irritantly, as Kazuichi attempted to blurt out a coherent sentence in his blunder of an agreement.

As he continued to jog away from Kazuichi he couldn’t scratch the distinct feeling that something was off with him.  _ He was always kind of a weird, desperate dumbass, but... _

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together,  _ it’s probably just got to do with that fucking bomb. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delet this,


	3. They’re burning, I’d rather be numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. pain time.

After a decidedly fast paced conversation with Akane about his discovery of the bombs, she had immediately charged forwards, barely giving him time to speak as she ran forwards with more determination than any of the others combined. Fuyuhiko had followed her, hearing the echoing calls of ‘Minimaru’ as he chorused Akane’s shouts.  _ Now... it’s time to head to the final island and fucking deal with this bastard. _ His feet slammed dully on the ground beneath his feet as he made his way to his destination. As he crossed the bridge, methodically running towards the outside of the Plushie Factory, he swore under his breath, as he arrived at the Plushie Factory, he looked around meeting the glances of Kazuichi, Akane and Chiaki.

Fuyuhiko glanced at the former, as though to subtly ask her about the whole... Hajime thing, receiving only the shake of her head in return. Which pricked a flash of... something in Fuyuhiko, if only for a moment before he forced himself to quell it. His could feel his face fall.  _ Hajime better know what he’s doing.  _ His head raised, he blinked, something caught his eye as he rescanned the amount people of people outside the factory.

_ Wait- _

“... Hm? Where’s Sonia?”  _Is she missing too? What the fuck is goin’ on?_ An underlying edge of trepidation making its way into his otherwise balanced tone. Chiaki blinked at his question, then kind of... stared at him for a second... then responded.

“Ah. I did tell her about the bombs, but she said she’d catch up with us later.”

_ Don’t respond so slowly. _

She spoke, carrying a sense of worry, however there was also belief, that her friend knew what she was doing. Fuyuhiko sighed.  “Why? She should know that now isn’t the time for that-“

“Can... I go bring her?”  _ Are you really fucking serious right now? _ Irritation rearing its ugly head once again ,  he clenched his fist in front of his chest, finger tips bruising skin, eye narrowed as he sent a violent glare towards the culprit - Kazuichi, _because_ _ of course it was. _

“Do you _really_ think there’s enough time for that, you fucking dumbass?!” _Kazuichi really did get on his last nerve sometimes_. “... And besides. She _literally_ fucking said she’d meet up with us later. So we’d just be wasting time if we went to go look for someone who we know is fine!” His voice cracks, and he knows it’s from fear.

 _ Unjustified fear _ _,_ his head berates him.  _ Why are you so worried? _

Of course he knows why he’s worried already, and his stupid fucking heart completes the statement for him. _We’d just be wasting time if we went to go look for someone who we know is fine... Instead of someone who we don’t know is fine_ _. ( ~~Just trust that he’s fine. Shut up~~ )._ Irritation paved the way to anger the more that he spoke, blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands as he lowered them, clenched to his sides. He could tell the others were staring at him, questions written all over their faces, even through he couldn’t see it through the obscuring of his right eye. Chiaki’s soft toned voice cut through their irritant discussion. “I do want to see if they’re okay too, but, we... need to stop the bombs first.”

Fuyuhiko raised his head, nodding, sending his attempt at an apologetic glance in Kazuichi’s direction, being met with an awkwardly discomposing smile. He then turned to face the door to the factory, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  “A-Alright. Let’s go!”  They steeled their nerves, and charged into the factory.

Barrelling through the doors, they were met with the same sight that Fuyuhiko had witnessed earlier - A large truck, its bed stuffed full of bombs. The truck’s engine roared in their ears, muffling their surroundings and affecting exactly how much their band of survivors could hear. In the corner of his eye, Fuyuhiko could see Kazuichi, already having looked quite pale, turn an even lighter - almost ghostly looking shade, right hand reaching to latch onto his beanie.

“Th-Those things... on top of the bed... is that it...?” Fuyuhiko continued to stare at the bombs, breath hitching in his throat. “I don’t know how powerful they are, or if they have enough power to blow up an entire island, but...” he choked out, face screwing up as his eye narrowed. “If there are that many... they must be... extremely powerful.”

“Did he really drive this truck and carry over all these bombs?!” Unease swirled in his gut.  _ Without any of them noticing too...  _ Akane clenched her fists at her sides, shoulders locked as she turned her attention to Kazuichi. “Hey. Can’t you disarm these bombs? You’re good at this kind of stuff, right?”

Kazuichi shook his head, eyes wide. “N-No. The bombs look set up so when the engine stops running, the insulator will blow off and trigger the explosion...”  _ Shit. So that means... _

Akane raised her voice again, heavy with rising irritation, the impatience of her words cutting through his thoughts like a knife. “I don’t care how it’s built! Can you disarm it or not?!”  Kazuichi’s frown deepened, falling in onto itself. “It’s impossible. I don’t have enough time... the main detonator was put inside this bulky metal box and welded shut...”  Fear etched itself onto his features.  “Th-There’s no way I can disarm it if I can’t get this thing open!!”  _ So he really can’t disarm it? Shit. _

“So it’s gonna take you a long time? That- That’s not good, I mean it’s almost... noon.” Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth, feeling his jaw clench. He wanted to believe that they weren’t completely and utterly _fucked_ , but it was not looking good. Chiaki glanced upwards, finger raised to her chin in a thoughtful manner. “Hm... what if... we use the tools at the military base?” But Kazuichi immediately shut down that idea, a harsh tone becoming more and more prevalent in his hasted words. “W-We don’t have time for that!”

“The truck’s engine is the detonator, right? Can’t we stall for time by adding gasoline?” But deep down he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer to that. He knows for a god damn fact that with all of the fucked up shit Nagito has done, there’s no way he’d allow an oversight like that in his plan to expose the traitor.

His suspicions were confirmed as Kazuichi opened his mouth next. “It’s no use... the fuel cap has been welded on, too!” Kazuichi’s voice thick with disappointment as his face began to almost darken to a purplish-blue out of nausea. But Akane stepped forward, aggressively hitting her left clenched fist against her right hand in a show of personified determination. A dull, muted echo sounded throughout the room.

“Then I’ll just drive the truck into the sea!”  _ What??!! _ A surge of injustified indignation accumulated a s  he let an exasperated groan escape his lips. “You can’t! You don’t even have a driver’s license!” Akane’s confident expression wilted into genuine confusion. “A-Are you seriously gonna stop me?! I thought your family was all about breakin’ the law!” Fuyuhiko huffed under his breath.

“But even that’s impossible! There’s a chain wrapped around the wheel...”  _ So Nagito had even thought about that, huh? Damn... _

“If we can’t disarm the bomb, stall for time, or move the truck...” The severity of the situation _really_ began to sink in, _they... really could fucking die here._ All of them could just. Fucking die.  Suddenly Akane driving that bomb-filled car deep into the ocean that surrounded them, without having a license, didn’t seem to stir even that of mild irritation in him anymore.

_Is there really nothing they could do...?_

“...” Chiaki seemed to glance around the room, before pausing, an unreadable expression of her face. “Hey, check it out.”

“Huh?”

“There’s some kind of machine of top of that metal box Kazuichi mentioned.” She tilted her head to the side, eyes trained to the foreign object.

Kazuichi scrunched up his face in confusion. “Hm? The machine on top of the box?”  Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrows,  _ some kind of machine? _

He turned to glance in the direction Chiaki had implied,  it  immediately caught his eye - now that he was looking for it. It was some kind of... card reader? Or a pressure plate. Caught up in his own thoughts he ignored the chorusing of his internal revelation. Tuning back in as Chiaki hummed. “Maybe...”

“... We can disarm the bomb if we swipe the key card...” A Picasso-esque depiction of expressions crossed Kazuichi’s features all at once, an obscure collision of hope and fear, that paired with his shocked outburst. But that soon faded into realisation, as he scratched at his cheek nervously. “W-Wait. That might be possible...”

“Nagito wouldn’t be able to disarm the bombs if he didn’t leave some way of doing that, right...?” _He sure as hell hoped so. Nagito was fucking unhinged at this point, but there no way he’d just, blow them up when his goal was to expose the traitor... right?_

Chiaki echoed his sentiment. “Nagito is probably trying to make us do something here...”

“Something?” He crosses his arms pensively and stared at the ground, across from him, Chiaki nodded. “Knowing Nagito, there’s definitely some kind of  theme to this... I think.” Fuyuhiko scoffed, hands burying themselves in his pockets, as though to occupy them. “A theme? That bastard probably would do something messed up like that...”  _What... was that bastard trying to make them do, specifically? He could want them do do any number of things._ He frowned pensively, eye scrutinising his surroundings, tilting his head to get a better perspective. Until an open laptop, stopped on the conveyor belt, caught his eye.

“That... wasn’t here the last time I came here, right?” He glanced from the laptop to Chiaki, who marred an extrospective expression on her face.

“Hmm. It looks suspicious...” _Fuckin’ obviously_ _._ “It might be good if we examine it thoroughly.” Fuyuhiko nodded, leaning down to reach towards the laptop. Yet as soon as he touched it, some kind of... program began to run out of nowhere, and almost immediately, a video started playing.

The screen flickered, before displaying a low quality image of exactly who Fuyuhiko didn’t want to be seeing right now. On the other side of the screen, Nagito sneered at them, a malevolent glint in his eyes, so hateful, and so prominent, that it was visible even through the screen. “Why hello everyone. Great work.” Fuyuhiko glared openly at the screen, but nonetheless listening to what Nagito said next. “So you really found the bombs, huh? So believing in you was completely worth it.”

_Believing?_ Fucking _believing in them?_ He felt an audible groan bubbling in the back of his throat. He’s really getting tired of Nagito’s screwed up, flip flopping philosophies.

Chiaki narrowed her eyes at the screen. “It looks like a video message from Nagito.” Next to her he could visibly see Akane tense up, ridged and clearly pissed off. “A video message?! If he’s got somethin’ to say, he can say it to our faces.” Fuyuhiko exhaled irritatedly. He definitely understood the anger, but they should just, watch this stupid fucking video to the end, Nagito might give them some information. He watched as the video clicked on once again.

“Now then, now that you guys have found the bombs, all you need to do is stop them.” A sinister smile, danced on his lips. “To tell you the truth... it’s actually not that hard to do.”

“You see, there’s a card reader on top of the metal box...”  _ So it was a card reader... _

“As long as you scan an  E-Handbook , it will disarm the bombs.”  Fuyuhiko’s eye widened,  _ an E-Handbook? There’s no way it’d be that simple. _

Akane’s expression of anger shifted to one of determination, sparked by the possibility of this being over. “Alright! If that’s the case then leave it to me!” She barely even took a step forward before Nagito’s voice crackled through the computer’s poor quality speakers.

“However...! It won’t work with just any student handbook. If you want to disarm that bomb...”

“You have to use the traitor’s student handbook.”

_The traitor?_ Fuyuhiko blinked as he registered what the hell Nagito was talking about. _Everyone’s life... depends on the traitor._ The video faded to static in his head as he kept contemplating this, the trap Nagito had set for them. He barely registered the other’s tense faces around him. “S-So that’s it... this was also a trap... to weed out the traitor?”

“Is... there seriously a traitor?” Kazuichi “ ~~Was suspicious of Hajime for basically no fucking reason~~ ” Souda questioned.

“If there is, they should’ve come forward already. I mean... their life is in danger too, y’know?” Akane huffed angrily at that.  “Stop whinin’ and complainin’! We should do it one at a time!”  Fuyuhiko nodded,  _ that sounded like a solid plan, surely the traitor wouldn’t wanna die here with them, and if all of them tried it... none of them would have a chance to back out without being even more suspicious. _

Except Kazuichi had some kind of qualm with that, shaky hands paired with his shifty eyes. “H-Hold on! D-Don’t be stupid! What if someone besides the traitor uses their handbook?!” He seemed to be growing more irrational. “And what if  they aren’t even  here ??!”  Fuyuhiko blinked, in shock. As soon as those words had left Kazuichi’s mouth, the resurgence of his prior anger came flaring back up. The implication that this bastard is still unapologetically, hypocritically, suspecting Hajime (as well as Sonia, but he doubted Kazuichi’s inate  _ obsession _ with the poor girl would give way to suspicion) made him real fucking livid. But just as he had stepped forward, steely gaze burning through Kazuichi’s head, Chiaki cut in, her eyes bore into Kazuichi’s own.

“It’s really stupid to be fighting over something like this.” She exhaled, and with an annoyed expression on her face, Chiaki walked over to the bombs without saying a word... took her handbook out of her pocket... and without hesitating, swiped the card reader.  A low rung buzzing sound echoed through the small, spacious room. Chiaki adorned a blank expression. “Looks like... it was wrong.”

“Who’s next?” Kazuichi’s face shifted to wearing an expression of panicked anger. He pointed his finger at Chiaki, as though accusing her.  “Wh-What are you doing?! If you make a mistake, the bombs might blow up!” Yet the only thing he received in response was a completely deadpan look.

“...”

“... But they didn’t.”

Kazuichi raised his clenched fist, eyes narrowed in suspicion at Chiaki as he exclaimed, “That was just a fluke! Don’t act so careless in a situation like this!” Fuyuhiko sighed, hands retreating to his pockets, “Well... I guess that Chiaki’s not the traitor.”  _ That’s good. At least it narrows it down. _

“I don’t think the traitor would’ve swiped their handbook right away like she did...”

Akane tilted her head down towards the ground, seemingly contemplating something. “... So what are we gonna do? Who wants to try next?”

“L-Like I said, don’t act so careless! Swiping the wrong card might be safe...” Kazuichi paused, shoulders very obviously tensing. “B-But only once y’know...” Fuyuhiko stares impassively.  What kind of logic was that?

But suddenly the scene in front of him shifted, and Fuyuhiko noticed that the car packing the large collection of bombs, was now emitting a different sound than prior. Inflicting him with prick of unease, he directed his attention to Kazuichi. “... Hey, what happened...?” Kazuichi seemed taken aback, as though he was only just tuning into the noise, in the next second his eyes had widened, a stifled choke escaping his lips. “I might just be overthinking it... b-but... the engine somehow sounds...” he paused, and just then his face turned a ghastly pale, and he rushed over to the truck. Then, as he tilted his head towards the engine, he suddenly shouted...  “I-It’s out of gaaaaaaaaas!!!” Fuyuhiko’s breath caught in his throat, hand instinctively reaching to clutch the object in his pockets.  _ Fuck _ .

“Wh-What did you say??!” The voices around him blended together as he fixated on the truck.

“Huh? What’s gonna happen if there’s no gas?”

“I-I already told you! IT’S GONNA BLOW!”

Fuyuhiko shakes his head as he hears comments fly past him about Nagito fucking up his calculations.  _ It came across like a real dumbass move for someone who seemed to think so far ahead.  _ He curled his fists in front of his face, huffing. “A-At least Monokuma knows how to keep a schedule!”

“Hey, can’t we do anything about it? Is there... something we can do?!”

“Yeah, there’s only one thing we can do...!”  _ Kazuichi of all people was offering an idea, something he thought could fucking save them!  _ _A determined look sparked in his eye as he stared defiantly at Kazuichi._ “What is it?! What do we have to do?!”

... Who pulled his beanie down over his eyes. “... Pray,” and just like that, any semblance of hope that Fuyuhiko had, that they would live through this, left him.

“Wha?! Are you fucking serious?!”

Akane took several steps back, “Th-Then, we should run!”  With those words, they started sprinting away. It probably wouldn’t do shit, but they ran nonetheless. Fuyuhiko’s thoughts ran rampant.

 _ If... If they all fuckin’ died here...  _ shit _... He’d never get to tell Hajime- _

“It is alright!! It is not a bomb!” Sonia ran out in front of them and the door, standing intently. Fuyuhiko and the others all stopped in their tracks, “Huh?”  All of a sudden, the inside of the factory began overflowing with dazzling light.  “Wh-What the hell is this?!” His eye widened as he blinked at the vivid colours and  Chiaki next to him, tilted her chin up, finger pointed at her cheek, poised in thought. “Looks like they’re... fireworks.”

“F-Fireworks?!”

While they all stood there dumbfounded, the fireworks slowly decreased their intensity. Yet Fuyuhiko could barely even register what was going on, Nagito was bluffing, his crackling video message a burning reminder as unfiltered rage pounded in his chest.

“-I’ll be at the warehouse next door, waiting for your answer.”

_The warehouse next door?_ “That’s where Nagito is?!” Kazuichi glared frenzied at the still open door to the factory. Akane matched his fury tenfold, “This time, I’ll be sure to beat the crap outta him!”

“Then I’ll deliver the final blow and smash his head in!!” Both of them marched their way towards the door, rage fuelled fevour in their steps. “You bastards... what are you saying...”

“... You guys can just beat the shit out of him, because I’m gonna be the one who’s gonna fucking kill him!!” Fuyuhiko, face red with anger, tailed the others towards the warehouse, leaving Sonia and Chiaki standing in the Plushie Factory, matching astounded expressions.  Astounded faded into concerned, Chiaki puffed her cheeks out. “You guys... you’ve totally flipped your lids...” Sonia lightly placed her hand on Chiaki’s shoulder, which prompted the shorter girl to suck in a breath. “We should go stop them.”  Sonia nodded, moving her hands into a confident pose. “... You are right, Chiaki. Let us make haste!”

Four pairs of thundering shoes on the gravel screeched as they came to a grinding halt. Angry, red faces shifted to looks of caution. Fuyuhiko’s anger-clouded mind cleared as the unmistakable feeling of dread settled in him. Akane perked up. “Can you hear something? It’s coming from the other side of this door.”

“The other side of this door...?” As he listened carefully, a soft sound echoed on the other side of the door, coming from the warehouse.  _ Music? _

“What’s he planning...? Is this another one of Nagito’s traps?” They threw around ideas, dissecting the meaning behind Nagito’s actions, “Maybe... the moment we open the door, a real bomb is gonna go KABOOM!” Kazuichi prodded the fire of panic. Until Akane came up with the idea to literally throw down the door (“ ~~ slowly ~~ ”) as she so claimed, “It’ll be fine!” yet despite their warnings, Akane thrust straight towards the door, pushed it lightly, and when that didn’t work, something seemingly blocking the door...  “I just gotta use a little more force!” Fuyuhiko spluttered indignantly, “What happened to opening it slowly?!”

But then, ignoring all the more furious protests, Akane violently kicked down the door, and it flew open.  Kazuichi’s face twisted in horror. “It’s gonna blow uppppppp!!!” and instinctively, they all tensed their bodies, bracing themselves for some kind of blow back. But when that never came... they all peered through the darkness. The inside of the warehouse felt even darker because their eyes had still barely just adjusted to the bright sunlight outside. Within that darkness... a loud hymnal blared throughout the warehouse at full volume. Fuyuhiko clutched at his head, covering his ears in order to block out the repetitive tones. He audibly groaned. “It’s really damn loud! Does Nagito like listening to this depressing crap?!”

“No I’m not talking about the _music_...” and as if it was on cue, it suddenly started. A fearsome blaze roared up, its bright, dancing flames licked the walls of the warehouse. Fuyuhiko leaned back from the abrupt heat emitting from the wall of flame, “W-Whoa!! What’s going on?!”

Sonia took control of the situation, commanding voice only wavering slightly in the face of burning fear personified. “F-For now, we must extinguish these flames! Let us hurry and put them out!” As quickly as they had entered, the four of them burst out of the warehouse and out into the fresh air. Kazuichi coughed and spluttered, taking heavy breaths as he slowly responded with a oxymoronic intensity. “B-But... how are we supposed to put the fire out?!”

Sonia stepped forth, hands held in front of her chest as she looked on concernedly, “There should be fire extinguishing supplies inside the factory break room, perhaps we should use those?” Fuyuhiko nodded, instinctively clenching his teeth as he redirected his gaze - filled with purpose onto the still opened door. “G-Got it! Let’s head to the break room!” After hearing Sonia’s suggestion all of them charged back into the factory, bursting through the door to the break room. Casting his gaze pensively across the room, all Fuyuhiko could see in regards to fire extinguishing supplies was a large supply of lined up plastic bottles, probably with some kind of liquid inside them.  _ Shouldn’t there be more of this shit in here? _

Behind him, Sonia’s expression was one of excited relief. “Ah! You found it! Those are fire grenades!” Chiaki spoke from beside Sonia as well, “... They’re basic fire extinguishing goods... when you throw them at a fire, the container breaks and the chemical inside puts out the fire.” Then Sonia’s smile faded to uncertainty as she echoed his thoughts about the lack of other supplies. Akane groaned as she reached up with ease and took a handful of fire grenades. “This should be plenty! Let’s hurry up and go back to the warehouse!”

With assistance from the others, they all managed to grab all of the fire grenades and rush back to the warehouse. Pensively they all came to a stop outside of the door to the warehouse, and both Chiaki and Sonia sent each other soft glances, before Chiaki exhaled, diverting her attention to the others, echoing her concern through her gaze. “Make sure you don’t get too close to the fire... it’s dangerous.”

“Take care not to inhale the smoke as well. We should throw the grenades from the door at the same time.” Sonia resonating a similar sentiment, cautious of any of them getting hurt.  _ Fair enough. Fuyuhiko understood that,  he definitely didn’t want any of these goddamn losers to die either. _

“Looks like the curtain at the back is burning up. I just have to aim for that, right?” They steeled their nerves as the charged into the warehouse, and aiming for the curtain at the back, they all threw the fire grenades one after the other.  But... it didn’t seem like the fire was goin’ out at all. The curtain seemed to be absorbing the impact of most of the thrown grenades, which fell on the floor and shattered. They’re... completely ineffective in putting out the burning curtain. _Fuck_.  “This- This is bad, we’ve already used up all of the fire grenades!”

Akane exclaimed loudly, reverting against the walls of the warehouse. “What’re we gonna go?! All we can do now is pray for rain!”

“D-Don’t be stupid!! There’s no way it’ll conveniently start raining if we pray for it!” _Coming from_ you _of all people, Kazuichi._

Right then, like it had been waiting on a specific cue, water began to fall heavily from the ceiling. Fuyuhiko blinked before glancing upwards,  _ ah, so it was the sprinklers. _ The water continued to vigorously pour from the sprinklers, and after a while... the fire was completely put out.

As they stood at the opening to the burnt up building, Fuyuhiko sighed. _Thank fuck that was dealt with._ His sigh of relief quickly shifted to one of irritancy once Monokuma showed his face, whining about his stupid-ass merch and instructing them to wait outside so the room could ventilate.

He leaned on one of the walls outside, tapping his fingers insistently on his arm, allowing his head to catch up with all the events that had just occurred. He restlessly shifted from left to right, gaze drifting over to where Sonia was talking to Chiaki. He screwed up his nose as he aggressively shut his eye, _Sonia had showed up..._ his mind drifted back to Hajime. _Seriously... this is getting concerning._ Hearing footsteps, he glanced up and he saw Chiaki heading towards him. Tilting his head in confusion he quirked an eyebrow as she stared at him, taking a while to speak. “You okay, Fuyuhiko? You seem kind of tense.” He averted his gaze. _‘That fucking obvious, wasn’t it?_ “‘M just worried about Hajime. He still hasn’t shown up... I know he can do whatever the fuck he wants, but...” doubt creeped into his voice once more. Chiaki looked at him, understanding marring her gaze. “We still have time before we’re allowed back into the warehouse... we could go and check the fourth island... maybe...” He nodded. _That sounded good._

After explaining the situation to the others, the two of them ran off, Fuyuhiko bolting off as Chiaki mutedly ran behind him at a slower speed. Eventually the two of them reached the bridge that lead to the fourth island, once there, Fuyuhiko paused, an encroaching sense of dread suddenly filled his chest. But after a moment he ignored it, deciding to push forward. Fuyuhiko glanced at Chiaki in the corner of his eye. “So. Where should we look?” He huffed, out of breath. She drew to a stop, raising a finger to her cheek as she glanced upwards in thought. “We should maybe take a closer look at some of the things we didn’t earlier... like... maybe... the roller coaster and the cottage...” Fuyuhiko nodded as they made their way to the rollercoaster. But as soon as he stepped onto the metal of the platform, a shiver ran down his spine as a surge of fear gripped him. It felt really overwhelming, and he hadn’t felt this level of forboding in a long time... but nothing was wrong, and he’s felt worse than this. So why the hell... was he feeling... and reacting like this?

Instinctively his hand reached into his pocket and clutched onto the piece of glass from the cup that he and Hajime had smashed.

_ “I mean, if you break something, that means it can never be broken again.” _

He repeated that in his head, a useless cycle that shattered the moment he was close enough to peer into the carriages.

Never... be broken again...

_ No... no no. _

_... No. _

**_ Fuck. _ **

_ He had never been so wrong in his life. _

Fuyuhiko could only stare in silence, the pure feeling of duress that had been so prevalent a moment ago dissipated entirely, replaced with nothing but piercing cold as it hit him, only to be juxtaposed by the stinging burning in his eye.

As the reality set in, dread left behind a void of hollowness. Because right in front of him, was the body of Hajime Hinata, bloody and crudely shoved into one of the back carriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delet this


End file.
